


Podfic - Pantsless and Heroic

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Category: Bite Me!
Genre: Apologies to France, Claire Ships It, Comedy, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Ridiculous, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucien recounts the story of how he and Luther met. Claire has her own interpretation of their relationship and also mixed opinions on the morality of peasant-eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - Pantsless and Heroic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pantsless and Heroic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430701) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



 

  


This fic was used for the Dialoge Only square of Podfic Bingo 2016. To download that version, [click here](http://bit.ly/2aQxdem). To download the full text version, [here](http://bit.ly/2aQyJgz).


End file.
